


Escape to the Unknown

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at what it might be like if Lightspeed was a corrupt organization, and the Rangers weren't recruited as adults, but groomed from childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape to the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> While you should be able to understand it otherwise, if you're familiar with Dark Angel, there are a lot of parallels with the first season.


End file.
